


Scenes from a Marriage: A Month of Sundays/婚后即景：日久天长

by Oxycontin



Series: 4 Minute Window/4分钟空档 [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9909038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxycontin/pseuds/Oxycontin





	1. 12月8日

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scenes from a Marriage: A Month Of Sundays](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366336) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



_——绿色；需要更多绿色——_

“拿着，”Bucky说。

“好。”Steve慢慢点头，——在黑色里。加更多的绿色——“好吧，”他低头看见了手里是什么，不是他的调色盘，而是盛着一个三明治的白盘子。盘沿上Steve拇指所在的地方蹭了一丝绿色。

“吞拿鱼三明治，”Bucky不容反驳地说。“加一杯牛奶。”

“行，好吧，”Steve心不在焉地说，找个地方想把盘子放下。“等一——”

“你两个小时前就这么说的，”Bucky说。

“我——哦。”Steve看了看表，小心没让三明治从盘子上滑下去；不可能过了两小时啊。“谢了。”他把画笔泡进松节油，在牛仔裤上抹了抹手，拿起三角形的三明治。“只是我要错过——”

“光线了，我知道，”Bucky说，“可是听着，现在白天都短；你得受着。”他长长端详着那幅画；Bucky知道不要谈未完成的作品，可他的表情就是一种评价。

Steve扬起眉毛，还咀嚼着他的三明治。“你觉得太阴暗了？”

“我没这么说，”Bucky说。

Steve又看了看画： _的确_ 阴暗，绿色的底调让画有了一种邪恶的感觉，有一点；他觉得他不是故意的。也许他是故意的。“你看这幅画的时候想到了什么？”最终Steve问。

一开始Bucky什么也没说。“你真要问？”

Steve想了想，然后说，“是啊。”

Bucky又细细看了一眼画；Steve看着他的眼睛扫过画面，眯起来，没有焦点。Bucky眼力好得很。

“Schwarzwald（*），”最后Bucky说，金属肩膀耸了耸。  
（注：*德语，黑森林。德国最大的森林山脉。）

“是，”Steve说。“我猜吧，”然后微微叹了口气：“现在白天都短了，”Bucky带着柔和的同情说：“是啊，伙计。我知道。”


	2. 12月9日

“怎么可能啊，你们。”Natasha摇着头，看着Steve给她倒了一杯咖啡，然后从一个奇形怪状的漂亮橡木柜子里拿出了糖碗。“我搞不懂。你们在办公司。Steve业余画画。James抽时间去当队长：你们到底怎么抽出时间 _淘古董_ 的？”

Steve对她眨起眼来。“我们到底——怎么？”

“她在开玩笑，拿我们寻开心呢，”Barnes说，拉出一把椅子，拿着自己那杯咖啡一屁股坐了上去。“ _买东西_ ，她是说。只是个笑话， _淘古董_ ，因为我们太老了， _懂了没_ ，所以不管我们买什么——”

Steve没那么困惑了。“哦：所以就跟化石一个道理。”

“对，”Barnes说，伸手去拿糖碗。

“ _不，_ ”Natasha回答，“不是：这是个认真的问题！这屋子里没有一样东西年龄没超过五十年的，而且每次我过来你们都弄来了新东西——我是说， _那个_ ，”她说，因为那个橡木柜子有三个不同尺寸的门，还有沉重的银色门枢和门闩。“我从来没见过这样的东西。还有卧室里那个装饰派风格的大衣柜。你们是从哪——”

她停住了；Rogers和Barnes斜眼看着彼此笑起来。

“ _你_ 告诉她，”Barnes说，于是Steve咧嘴笑着解释，“Natasha，我们 _修理_ 东西。那衣柜就在 _街上_ 摆着：货真价实的胡桃木，结果就跟垃圾一样被扔在街角。”

“公平点说，我们刚捡回来的时候它并不是那个样子，”Barnes插话。“Steve在上面费了不少力气——抛光处理，还有那些难搞的小镶嵌装饰——”

“是啊，可我知道那 _是什么_ ，”Steve回答，“所以我知道它本来该是什么样子，装上所有零件之后……因为那是——瞧，那个柜子，不管它从前的主人是谁，那些不知道那是个什么。所以他们把门扯了下来，试图加上隔板——”

“那是个冷柜，”Barnes告诉她。“老式的，就像我们——”

“可比小时候 _我们_ 见过的任何东西制作都要精良！”Steve插话。

“——小时候，不过 _制作更精良_ ：我 _本来也要说_ 制作更精良的！”Barnes说，瞪了他一眼。“你就不能偶尔让我把话说完嘛，”Steve夸张地比划起来： _说吧，说啊_ 。“我们给它装了新门，在一次餐厅的活里，我从一个废柜子上搞到了零件。好了，问我说完了。”他看着Steve。“瞧？说完了。这很困难吗？”

Steve张开嘴，可是Natasha抢先说了起来。“所以你们是说你们可以就这么 _找到_ 或者 _做出来_ 这样的家具？”

Rogers和Barnes看了看彼此，耸耸肩。“可以，”Steve回答。“你有什么想找的吗？”

“你们能给我弄一张桌子吗？你们现在这张，”Natasha用指节敲了敲桌子；硬木，纹理美极了，“我要是想找这样的就得花上大概六千美元。”

他们面面相觑，咯咯笑起来，非常没有“最伟大的一代”的样子。“老天啊，给我五千，我就帮你把它搬上车，”Barnes说。

“那衣柜至少值四千，”Natasha说，他们笑得更厉害了。

“ _四千_ 美元？”Steve摇头，不敢相信地摸着他的胡子，笑得脸泛起了粉色。“好嘛，真没想到……”

“我们干错行了，”Barnes惊异地说。“他妈干错——好吧，只有今天，给你开这个价：四千五。”她从没见过他这么开心。

“我们会给你弄张桌子的，Natasha。”Steve向后坐去，依旧咧嘴笑着。“乐意之至。”

“只要你先把订金交了，”Barnes说，Steve大笑着说，“开玩笑的。他只是开玩笑的。——我是说，我觉得他是。”


	3. 12月10日

Steve把杂志丢在Bucky面前的桌子上，Bucky看了看，上面有一则圆珠笔圈起来的广告：

**林肯艺术中心推出假日摇摆音乐会！**

**哈勒姆文艺复兴乐团举办演出纪念哈里·詹姆斯**

**与大使奖林迪舞竞赛同期举办！**

“你该带Natasha去参加，”Steve建议。“你知道，她受过训练的。你们能赢个奖。”

“是啊，”Bucky说，拧着脖子抬头看他，“因为想在纽约隐姓埋名就该这么做。不愧是在胸口画过靶子的人。”

Steve看着他柔情地说，“他们可不会想到到这地方来找你，Buck，他们肯定想不到你会跳赢林迪舞竞赛还挑剔配乐的合不上拍子。”

“说的是，”Bucky退让道，“不过还是有问题，像我这么个帅哥的照片可能要上报纸的，尤其赢了舞蹈比赛就更有可能了。Natasha长得也不丑啊，至少我是这么听说的。”

“嗯哼。你觉得他们会读艺术版面？去他的，你觉得他们会读 _报纸_ 吗？”

“嘿，我敢打赌他们 _压根_ 不识字，连读个《迪克和简》（*）都费事，不过他们可能把所有图片都放在面部识别软件里过一遍。像我这样的一张帅脸肯定要让兰利（**）或者匡蒂科（***）的某些人小鹿乱撞了——妈的，我看没准还有克里姆林宫。再说，”Bucky从椅子起身伸出手臂，即便他内衣衣袖里伸出来的是金属臂，风度居然还是无可挑剔。“谁说我想跟 _她_ 跳舞了？”  
（注：*基础读本。**CIA总部所在地。***FBI总部所在地。）

Steve大笑起来。“傻什么呢？我还是一点不会跳舞，Buck。”

“行吧，所以呢？”Bucky没有收回手臂。“来啊，你还等什么？我教你，”Steve微笑着转过身去，就当Bucky是开玩笑的，到此为止，事实上他本来 _确实_ 是开玩笑的，然而他忽然认真起来了。他忽然真的想试试跟Steve跳舞。

于是他打了个响指说，“等等，等等； _放音乐_ ，”随后他去掀开留声机的盖子，想假装自己注意不到Steve盯着他看的样子。他们把《蓝色狂想曲》的唱片留在里面了——或者是Steve干的；有时候Steve会打开留声机，画画的时候把画室和公寓间的门都开着——但这不是他想要的那种音乐。他把唱片装回套中，快速翻了一下他们的唱片——如今只要五十美分什么唱片都买得到。他和Steve在路边摊和旧货店淘到不少，一套艾灵顿公爵（*）的选集花了二十五美分，古德曼（**）要半美元。他翻到贝西伯爵（***）的《Jive at Five》的时候犹豫了一下，可这只是因为他心里还想着林迪舞，之后他一冲动拿起了吉米·多尔西（****）乐团演奏的《Besame Mucho》（*****）。现在看来很奇怪，那时候所有人都对拉丁曲风那么狂热，沙维尔·库加（******）和卡门·米兰达（*******），朗姆酒、可口可乐和拉美精神，可当时这不足为奇：他记得浑身随鼓点律动的感受，跳伦巴和探戈是那么性感。  
（注：*原名爱德华·肯尼迪·艾灵顿，美国著名黑人作曲家、钢琴家。**美国作曲家、单簧管演奏家。***黑人作曲家、爵士乐演奏家。****布鲁斯音乐先锋。*****经典情歌，直译是“深深吻我”，由墨西哥女作曲家Consuelo Velazquez创作。******拉丁舞曲大师。*******曾是巴西著名女歌星，后活跃于百老汇和好莱坞。）

他把唱片放上，唱片机放出最开始那不算是声响、又不算是安静的声音，他转过身来。开始节奏很慢，鲍勃·埃伯利（*）唱着蹩脚的西班牙语，但他嗓音很不错。可这绝对是一曲波莱罗（**）——缓慢而悠扬——Steve咬着嘴唇憋起笑。  
（注：*歌手，因与上文的吉米·多尔西乐团合作而闻名。**一种西班牙舞曲。）

“你不是认真的吧，”Steve说，这时Bucky把Steve的手拽到他的臀部，又把他另一只手向上拉去。

“绝对认真，”Bucky说，踢了他一脚；“嗷，”Steve叫道，开始动起腿来。

“初等探戈：前进后退，然后横行；记住了吗？简单得很：脚跟到脚尖，脚尖到脚跟，三步向前，三步向后；然后横移。行吗？”

Steve，这混蛋，把笑藏在胡须下面。他的眼神里写着 _有种就来啊_ ， _这_ 倒是够熟悉了。只要有人挑衅Steve什么都做得出来。“好啊，行，”Steve说，手抓紧了。“谁领舞？”

Bucky讥讽地看了他一眼，然后睫毛忽闪起来。“我准备好了，伙计，”他说。“你来吧。”

“那好，”Steve说，突然他的额头皱了起来，神情满是专注，就像他还是个小个子的时候准备跟人打架的样子，可他只是推着Bucky叫他退了三步，然后拉他向前迈了三步，他们横走一步，然后停了下来。唱片机上鲍勃·埃伯利柔声唱着， _Beeeesaaaame mucho/抱住我亲爱的，说你永远属于我_ 。

“不坏啊，”Bucky说，然后他们都哈哈大笑起来。“有点机械，而且你也许可以别那么像等着别人来拔你牙似的。而且，你为什么停下来了？这才是第一段——”Steve瞪了他一眼，又开始动起来，艰难地踩着舞步，咧嘴咬唇笑着，Bucky闭上眼睛微笑起来，因为Steve不是个多优秀的舞者，可 _他_ 是，所以他知道怎么顺其自然，怎么单纯由着Steve带他 _后三步，前三步_ ，然后 _横移_ ，这时《Besame Mucho》突然跳成了摇摆乐，吉蒂·卡莲那暖融融的声音接了下去。

_不论是谁以为/我将拥你入怀_ ，当Steve意识到他可以以任何方式把Bucky带到任何地方、而不管哪里Bucky都会随着他去的那一刻，Bucky也感觉到了，注意到了他手上、他腰部压力轻微的变化，那是Steve为转弯蓄势，然后带着Bucky转了过来，有那么一会他们真的是在跳舞而没有胡闹，Steve把他拉近，音乐响着，Steve的胡子蹭着他的脸颊，他几乎可以相信他回到了1944年，只不过是在某个平行宇宙里，日本人没有入侵，而且所有人都喜欢同性。之后他感觉自己在向后踏步，眼睛急速睁开，Steve气喘吁吁、面孔涨红把他推到桌子上，臀部顶上他的臀部，他硬了，Steve他，也好：水平的探戈也很不错。

Bucky舔了舔嘴唇，在Steve透过裤子抓住他的时候试图保持镇定。“这回你也想领头吗，情郎？”Steve的蓝眼再度闪烁起来—— _有种就来啊_ ——这是他的肯定回答。


	4. 12月11日

Steve几乎——几乎——就要把固定架装好在Ann O’Reilly家的新水槽底下了，其实不难，但是很不好弄，因为水槽下的橱柜开口还不到两英尺半，他还得绕过管线、P形存水弯和某种叫爱适易（*）（或者不管他们这些日子怎么叫吧）的巨大一块。Steve仰面躺着，柜沿硌着他的肾，他才把那东西架好就感觉到了震动——手机，在牛仔裤前袋——妈的，要是他现在停下，等会他就得从头再来了。但是只有Bucky有他的号码，有时候他打电话只是想说“回家路上别忘了顺便买玉米卷子和啤酒/取衣服/捎两袋水泥”，可有时候是因为布鲁克林桥有蝙蝠袭击，或是杰克逊高地出现了爆炸，而Bucky要跑去作为美国队长出生入死了。  
（注：*厨房垃圾处理器）

那是另一种痛——Steve想要隐退，但是他没想到Bucky会接替他，所以现在他就得担心 _这事_ 了： _这不是报复，Buck，对吧？_ 然而他知道这不是：Bucky想要这么做，需要这么做。还有可能恰恰是为这个原因，他们的幸福才得以长久，因为Steve怀疑Bucky是想用每一次牺牲或善举去抵偿某些他隐隐记得又归咎于自己的暴行。这这方面，他和Natasha很像。

Steve叹了口气从柜子里退了出来，他的髋部还振动着，于是他从裤袋里掏出了手机。他隐约注意到O’Reilly太太一直站在厨房门口看着她；有时候会有这种事。她迅速躲了出去。

Steve按下绿色的接听键，把电话举到耳边。“嘿，”他说。

“嘿，”Bucky回答，声音远远传到他耳边。“你上了《艺术新闻》的新星画家榜，”说真的，要是Bucky当面把这消息告诉他，Steve很可能要捶他一顿的——这么一想，可能他就是因为这个才打电话的。

Steve绝望地看着固定架的部件。“你就为 _这个_ 打电话来？”

“是啊。评论写的还不错呢：他们说你的作品是对僵尸形式主义的当头一棒——”

“你个混蛋，别说了！我不敢相信你之前居然说服我办画展了，”Steve嘶声说，瞥了一眼门口，“因为你知道我不在乎——就是， _名声_ 什么的—— _再说了_ ，某 _王八蛋_ 天天是怎么跟我磨叨的：想在纽约隐姓埋名这样可不行！”

他基本都能听见Bucky翻白眼的声音了。“怎么，你觉得他们会看《艺术新闻》吗？”

“不，可我也没想到 _你_ 看啊，”Steve回击。

“我 _不看_ 。”Bucky听起来稍微像是受了侮辱。“上帝啊。我死也不愿意读那垃圾。”

“那你是怎么发现——”Steve皱起眉头；有时候他会忘掉，Bucky不仅是个战士，还是个间谍；这方面他跟Natasha也很像。“你刻意留意我的消息？”

Bucky爆出一声笑。“方方面面，伙计，”他回答，“不过这个只是谷歌快讯。”

“是啥？”

“哦，我的老天，赶紧进入21世纪吧，行吗？”Bucky说，挂了电话。

Steve叹了口气，继续组装架子。完事之后，他简单打扫了一下，确保新水池是干净的、所有金属组件闪闪发亮。O’Reilly太太似乎很满意；几乎是过于满意了，他想——这只是个水槽而已——不过当她丈夫出现在厨房里之后，她好像又控制住了自己。

“哦，嘿，谢谢，”他说，伸出一只手；Steve快速在牛仔裤上擦了擦手，然后跟他握手。“你给我省了好大麻烦；这种事我最不会干了，所以Ann就说，你知道，我们干脆雇个人来好了。多少钱？”

Steve把价钱告诉他，让他把支票开给科尼岛设计与装潢公司。那人在台面上俯身写好支票，然后皱眉抬眼看了Steve一眼——看了看支票，然后又看了看Steve。Steve感觉被劈头浇了一桶冰水，但强作镇静，放松，别耸起肩膀。他只有控制住表情，不显露任何东西。

那人写完支票后小心地撕下来，不过递给Steve前犹豫了一下。“对不起，”他说，现在毫不掩饰地研究起Steve的脸，“可是有没有人说过你长得很像——”

——突然之间Steve剧烈地渴望起甚至还没有消失的东西——他们的店，画室，狗狗们，店里的猫——不过上帝啊，他什么都可以不要，只要他能留住Bucky： _拜托了上帝啊，让他至少留住Bucky_ ——

“——Tom Pyatt？他是打前锋的——你看冰球吗？”他的身体仿佛是融化了，冰雪从他肩头滑落： _感谢上帝，感谢上帝，感谢上帝；谢谢您，上帝。_

“是啊，”Steve说，挤出微笑，把支票折好塞进口袋。“你知道吗，总有人这么说。”


	5. 12月12日

**Stephen Grant**  
在凯勒画廊首展一系列抽象却富有雕刻感、主色黑白蓝的风景画之后，Stephen Grant再度推出“城市之画”，画展将油画已死的概念证伪：油画甚至于抽象主义没有过错。在Grant的作品中，现实世界的点点滴滴昙花一现又涣然消融，彰显了僵尸形式主义（或者，如果你想使用善意些的说法，进程形式主义）的浅薄。Grant在艺术生联盟学习过，但他的作品似乎并非脱身于艺术硕士教育系统；或者至少还不曾有艺术学院导师出面认领这位高徒。这位年轻的画家……  
 **更多→**  
凯勒画廊，西22街536号。“城市之画”展出至1月15日。


	6. 12月13日

_操他妈的！_ 他现在还有眉毛已经是运气好了，蠢成这个地步，居然把他妈的第二汽化器开着；幸亏回火没把他该死的脸炸没，毁了他剩下的这点相貌：两只眼睛一个鼻子。谢天谢地空气过滤器把火弄灭了——

他抄起扳手挫败地砸向引擎，都没注意到Steve的存在，直到那扳手突然在半空被接住了。Steve把工具从他手里抢过来说，“你他妈在干什——别砸车！这车可有一半是我的！”

“我差点把我操蛋的脸烧没了！”Bucky喊道，向他挥出一拳。Steve不费吹灰之力挡住了它，接下来他们扭打了一会，双方力量的交相试炼，Bucky试图像以前一样夹住他的头，可Steve也像从前一样扭动着想钻到他胳肢窝底下，仿佛他还只是个瘦小子，而不是六尺二寸的彪形大汉。可他们是Bucky和Steve，Steve和Bucky，不是美国队长和冬日战士，不是为着性命殊死一搏，也不是为着主子典身卖命，什么也不为，只不过是一个星期日懒懒的互相刁难——突然Bucky感激得目眩，攥住Steve的手改而搂住他，抓住他，揉起他的头发，Steve过了一秒才意识到Bucky是打算抱他而不是勒住他的脖子，于是重重地回抱，拖着他走来走去，真的差点把他抱得双脚离地。有些搞笑，同时也难以置信，这种事会发生在Steve身上——他一直以来最好的朋友，整个布鲁克林最瘦小最坚韧的小子。

“你个蠢蛋，”最终Steve把他推开。“就不能找人帮你一把，”他一下看到了三个Steve，三个影像开始重叠：跟他一起游逛大街小巷的傻瓜，救他于危难之中的金色的阿多尼斯，还有现在这个家伙，他的生意伙伴，藏在一把胡子、一副眼镜和一件蹭满颜料的松垮衬衫之后：Steve，他的Steve。Bucky微笑起来，一根手指伸进Steve衬衫前襟缺了一颗纽扣的地方，顺着毛发向下抚摸：肌肉之上柔软的皮肤。

“你撑掉了一颗扣子，”Bucky说，舌尖钻进他的嘴角。

“是啊，跟个白痴摔跤来着，”Steve说，可是他脸有些红了起来，也许Bucky要为此下地狱的，可是让Steve情动总是叫他欲罢不能。就算在他们小时候也是这样，或许尤其在他们小时候吧，那时候想要找乐子是那么困难。能看着Steve那张坚毅严肃的小脸融化开来，听他屏住呼吸，看他额上沁出汗水总是无比值得。Bucky告诉自己说这样没关系，只是暂时的，其实还是帮了Steve的忙，毕竟Steve不是特别受女孩欢迎的，可他总有会发光的一天，给自己找到个好女孩。但他没想到的是他自己的软弱：他没想到自己会深深爱上Steve又无法隐瞒，甚至瞒不过他自己。而Steve不是那种会丢下你孤军奋战的人，哪怕你对抗的是自己的天性。

Bucky的手转向，拇指解开了Steve衬衫下两个扣子，然后手指溜进了Steve牛仔裤的裤腰；Steve的的确确终于发光了。“对不起，”他说。“这该死的引擎着火的时候我发了脾气。”他咬住嘴唇，拇指挑开裤子上的铜纽扣。“可我会好好补偿你的。”

“是要把我的扣子缝回去？”Steve问，听起来就跟平常一样自作聪明，可是他下面逐渐充实，抬起头来顶着被Bucky一分分拉下的拉链。

“是，当然，”Bucky说，温柔地推着他让他靠在那辆斯蒂庞克上。“也有那个。”


	7. 12月14日

Steve醒来的时候闻到了培根和咖啡的香气，Bucky那边的床上被单已经给翻开了。他翻过身，偷来Bucky的枕头枕在头下，想再睡回去，可是没有Bucky暖暖躺在他身侧，睡懒觉就没那么有意思了，再说——他睁开眼睛叹了口气；天才蒙蒙亮着——为什么他们今天没有活要干，Bucky却起的这么早？

他下床去看看，只穿着背心短裤懒得再加别的衣服。Bucky坐在桌边——最近他们开始管它叫百万美元餐桌——不只穿好了衣服，穿的还是长袖法兰绒衬衫和工地靴；换句话说，穿着准备开工的行头。他喝着咖啡读着报，不过在Steve进来的时候愧疚地看了他一眼。

“嘿。我没法决定要不要叫醒你，所以掷了个硬币去煎了培根。”Bucky指了指炉灶，培根在架子上晾着，咖啡壶旁边还摆着一盘炒蛋。“觉得可能会把你勾出来，不行也没关系，”他耸耸肩。“都吃了吧，”看见Steve打算再拿个盘子他又说，“我那份已经吃完了；我已经起来一阵子了。”

“你要去什么地方吗？”Steve问，把他的早餐放在桌上，拉出一把椅子。

“我——是啊。我不知道你想不想跟我一起来，”然后Bucky摆弄着咖啡杯，终于把话说出了口。“我跟Lalo还有其他人说我会帮他们装饰无罪圣者教堂，”哦，原来是这样。Steve点头吃了一大口炒蛋，免得说话，等着他说更多。“只是比较费事，你知道，要是照他们的方法来的话，”最终Bucky说，“吊成串的灯，挂花环。天花板有60英尺高，所以你知道：你需要大梯子，需要知道自己在干什么的人。”

“当然。否则会摔断脖子的，”Steve附和，一口气吃了三片培根。

#

他看着Steve往嘴里塞吃的，知道他是好意，不过他挺确定Steve误会了。他们从不谈起教堂，或是上帝——自从搬到这里之后就不再说起这些了，尽管有时候你在星期天早上能听见三处不同的钟声：无罪圣者教堂，圣公会教堂，还有卫理公会教堂。

在监视Steve的那段日子里，Bucky得知他在华盛顿差不多定期会去教堂参加弥撒，虽说好像仅仅是出于习惯；在那里，除了跟Sam晨跑、去图书馆和上教堂，Steve算不得拥有什么生活。可是把Steve带回科尼岛大道后的第一个星期天早晨，Bucky等着Steve提出去做弥撒——而其实如果他要去，Bucky很可能也会跟着去的，就算是为一次成功收场的绑架表达感恩也好。可Steve并没有提；事实上，他只是翻了个身，脸埋进Bucky的胳肢窝，然后又睡着了，之后，当Bucky终于打算起床的时候，Steve把他拉了回来而且， _老天爷_ ，他对他做的那些事告诉他Steve根本没有在想着 _弥撒_ 。Steve沿着Bucky的身体向下一路吻吮，那时候他才开始留胡子，所以刮蹭得比较严重，倒不是说Bucky在抱怨。他之前太过关注自己的性欲，结果都忘了Steve的情欲是什么样子，忘掉了他能变得多专横，不过一切顷刻重现——旧日的回忆，Steve拽着他走过他母亲卧房的门口，Steve在意大利闯进他的房间不容许他的拒绝。那个星期天，Steve搞得他半个身子都到了床外，操得他肩膀滑下了床倒悬着，所有没流向他老二的血液都涌上了他的脑袋。这么一想他都不记得那天他们到底下没下床了。

当然，在最开始那段时间，Steve也基本没出车库；他需要保持低调，等着他的胡子长出来，而当然他们都隐隐等人追上门来，特战队，警犬，直升机。之后，一旦Steve开始出门，街坊邻里都知道了Bucky有了un novio（*），再去教堂跟他们如今的生活就不太搭了。有时候他会想Steve是不是为了他、想保持某种一致才不上教堂，是不是认为Bucky感到愤怒或羞耻什么的。倒是，Bucky的确愤怒的确羞耻，但无愧于上帝。他不再信仰上帝了，从战争以来就不信了。  
（注：*西语，一个男朋友。）

Bucky看了看餐桌那边吃着炒蛋审慎地瞧着自己的Steve，他说，“我总是在想，你知道，换了我父亲的话他会怎么做，”看见Steve的表情变了。

“哦。”Steve的叉子停在半空中；他好像都忘了手里还拿着叉子。“是啊，”Steve说，然后过了很久又开口：“我明白你什么意思。”

Bucky也知道Steve明白，因为这大概是当初关于Steve他了解到的第二件事：Steve从未见过自己的父亲，Steve的父亲在战争中牺牲了。 _芥子毒气_ ，Steve会抬起下巴这么告诉你；所以他才孤苦无依，才没有爸爸过来教训你的爸爸，因为他的父亲是个为国捐躯的该死的英雄，而Steve _等不及_ 要长大追随他的脚步。这是关于Steve他了解到的第二件事，在1926年前后他们的第二次对话里；而第一件事，是Steve瞧你一眼就能跟你打起来，这就不言自明了。他们是在一次群架里遇上的，意外发现他们两个在同一边；Steve对惹上杀身之祸无尽的排演之一。

“我爸，”Bucky说，“你记得吗，每年他都去永援圣母教堂挂冬青枝的，”Bucky的父亲为了妻儿和其他需要他的人一生勤勤恳恳；他稳如磐石，天啊，Bucky一向崇拜他。他的父亲跟Lalo（Gina，五个孩子，星期日早上九点去参加西班牙语的礼拜）很像，也跟Marco、Dmitri、Yuri和街上另几个人很像；顾家，与邻里和睦相处，他永远也无法奢求成为这样的人。

“我记得，”Steve慢慢说，然后：“你人跟你爸一样好；你知道的，对吧？”

“是啊，你也一样，”Bucky回击，这话不假，但是Steve也同样会觉得是种侮辱：因为Steve的父亲是个英雄，十全十美，而且上了西天；不知怎么——尽管他孜孜以求——Steve还是没能死掉，没能成为他打小时候一直想成为的样子。Bucky笑了一声，捂住眼睛；老天爷，真是重演了一出闹剧。Steve也微笑起来，但是肩膀塌下去了一点，这时候Bucky觉得过意不去了，轻轻踢了他一下。“你是想跟我去还是不想？”

“是啊，我——好啊，”Steve说，向后靠去，叹着气擦了擦脸。“我是说，这算是一桩善行，对吧？”Bucky哈哈大笑，指着他说，“没错；就是这样的，伙计，”Steve呻吟一声，起身穿衣服去了。


	8. 12月15日

六个人一起花了将近四小时才挂好无罪圣者教堂所有的花环、树枝和灯，让Mendez神父高兴的是，他们干完活后正好能赶上中午举行的婚礼。他们从教堂的后门出去，走到了一个破败的水泥操场。外面天气好得反常，他们放慢脚步，看着操场上那群孩子玩棍球游戏（*）。Lalo手肘轻轻顶了一下Steve，骄傲地指着其中两个男孩，一个站在本垒板处，一个在投球：“Marco和Donato，”他说。  
（注：*类似棒球。）

Steve微笑。“很精神的男孩子，”他称赞道。

“是啊，不过……不过—— _拜托_ ，”Bucky不认可地摇摇头，走了过去。Steve大笑起来，手拢在嘴边对他喊，“哎，Buck，别去 _搅和_ 他们，他们也就六岁或者——”

“其实，Donato刚满八岁，”Lalo说。“Marco十岁，”哦，好吧，这就是另一码事了；八岁十岁可是该把棍球玩好的正经年龄，就该有所改进才行。Steve看着Bucky走向充当本垒板的下水道井盖，他从那孩子手里抽走球棒，然后弯下身去开始给出指示。其他的孩子——投球手Marco还有两个外场手；他们没组出一整支球队——紧张地挪动着，看着Bucky重新摆正Donato手里的球棒、改变他臀部的姿势、告诉他挥几下球棒，然后又变了姿势。Steve自顾自地微笑起来；他想起了Bucky给他的舞蹈课。他对规范的痴迷是基本一致的。

“好，”Bucky说，看着Donato对着空气用力挥动球棒。“ _更好了_ ，”当Donato再次尝试的时候他改口。他对Marco举起一只戴手套的手比划起来，来啊，扔过来，Marco咬着嘴唇准备投球。

Donato挥着球棒，没有打中，可Bucky接住了球，反手又扔给了Marco。“不，又有进步了，”他告诉Donato。“下回你会击中的，”他说的是真的；Donato稳稳击中了下一个球，球以漂亮干净的弧线飞向三垒，而不由自主满怀期待走向那边的Steve——他接Bucky的球已经有那么多年了——跳起来接住了球。

Donato在本垒板开心地蹦蹦跳跳。Steve把球从一手抛到另一手，他说，“好了；等一会，这样不公平，”然后走到了Marco身边，Marco咧嘴笑起来，期待地站直了身子。

Bucky也笑了，近乎野蛮地舔着嘴唇。“你觉得你能投出我打不中的球吗？”

“有可能。也许吧。”Steve把球放进Marco手里，修正他的姿势，调整着他脚的位置，他的肩膀；上帝啊，他们当年对着弗莱迪·菲茨西蒙斯（*）在报纸上的照片研究了多久呢。“快进入21世纪吧，老头，”Steve奚落他，然后Marco开始准备投球。  
（注：*旧时著名棒球投手。）

（译者道歉，对不起，我真对棒球一窍不通，大家如果有懂的求指正）


	9. 12月16日

他才把家伙装回货车上，裤袋突然震动起来。

这次的活很好干，也让人愉快，他是去为Nancy Monroe修理百叶窗。老太太九十二了，一个人住在一栋殖民复兴风格的大房子里，要是你不了解布鲁克林，根本不会想到布鲁克林还会有这样的建筑。Steve喜欢这地方——其实可能过于喜欢了。很少有这种让他一进门就觉得舒坦的地方，就像他第一次踏入Bucky给他们建的小家的感觉。不仅仅因为Nancy是他们同时代的人——虽说她的确是，而且她做事情有一种与生俱来、直觉性的 _正确感_ ，更加彰显了在其他地方无处不在的 _不对劲_ 的感觉（Nancy手写信件，给她的家具打蜡，在一盏座灯边支起了牌桌，当他提起来的时候，她解释说每周四她都和朋友一起打桥牌喝鸡尾酒，不过就喝一杯），还是因为她在布鲁克林学院教了近五十年的雕塑课程（她丈夫曾是那里的一位教务长），于是在屋里四处随意摆着艺术品，她自己的作品和朋友送的物件：粗陶塑像、炭笔素描和水彩画。他一开始看得入了迷，完全顾不上礼貌，像是进了画廊一样四处转悠了一会，可等他终于眨眨眼回过神来，她只是微笑着问，“你画画吗？”他承认说他画，业余画一点。他真的很喜欢Nancy，觉得她也喜欢他，或者至少她一直在找借口雇他来。话说回来，这栋古老的大房子总是需要些什么，几乎一切都需要手工制作，Steve倒也不介意。他宁可给Nancy手工雕制线脚也不愿意再画伪印象派的画了。

他从口袋里掏出手机说，“嘿，真会挑时候，我正想让你顺路买——”

“我不行，”Bucky说。“我在昆式战机上，”突然之间世界缩成了一点，只剩他的声音。

“哦，”Steve说。

“出了点事，”Bucky说。“不过不用担心——这边人手相当充足。”

“好吧，”Steve说。

“所以主要是为了声东击西，”Bucky说。“也是因为寡妇叫我帮忙。”

“好吧，”Steve说，他知道Bucky说的声东击西是什么意思；他们一致认为让美国队长只在纽约一带活动不好，所以Bucky尽可能会接一些其他地方的任务，尤其是Stark或者Natasha组织的任务，这样他们就可以避开CIA或者任何神盾局的残余或重建组织。

“我明天可能需要让你去处理Zucco家的活，”Bucky说。“就是——”

“别操心这个，我可以的，”Steve说，皱起眉头。“你只要操心——你只要——”

“伙计，Tony也在这，他连屁股都能发射激光，”Bucky懒洋洋地说。“我们都会 _没事的_ ，”Steve大笑起来说，“行啊，好吧。有时间的话打电话来，”然后，在电话挂断一秒之后他说，“我爱你，”一般他们不会跟彼此这么说，已经不会了，因为不知怎么，说完这句总是唤起相反的感觉，就像是“你没事了，”或者“有我照顾你呢”——那种你 _真的_ 感到安稳无恙、脚踏实地的时候根本不需要说的话。“可我爱你，”在一个夏天Steve曾几乎愤怒地说，当Bucky他妈的那么费心费力撮合他和Mary Louise的时候；“因为我爱你，”1944年Bucky这么对他说，向他解释他们为什么不能继续在一起了。

可现在他只希望他刚刚说了这句话。“我爱你，”他重复着。“妈的，”他把手机收了起来。

他开车回到科尼岛大道。

他到后院里喂George和Gracie。

他上楼吃了面包抹黄油，夹着番茄和奶酪，听着收音机上的晚间新闻。

他穿上夹克，到公园遛狗，解开项圈看它们在发黑的草坪上跑来跑去。

他回家，锁好门，冲了个澡。他读了一小时书然后关了灯。

第二天早上，他泡了咖啡，盯着那幅康定斯基看了很久。然后他去了Zucco家砌板墙。

大概10:30左右他的手机震动起来，他手忙脚乱掏着手机，差点失手掉了锤子。他用牙扯下工作手套摁了接听键。“嘿，嘿，hello，”他说。

“嘿嘿个头，”Bucky说。“在Zucco那边一切顺利？”

“是啊，”Steve回答，放下心来，浑身力量被抽走了一样。“这边都还好。你呢？”

“挺好的，”Bucky差不多心不在焉地说。“吃午饭那会我就到家了——想去吃午饭吗？”

“好啊，”Steve说，然后改口，“不。不想去，”他说，然后：“Bucky，我爱你。”

“我知道，”Bucky好笑地低声说。“傻瓜。不过一切都好，我保证。我去买你喜欢的那种法式蘸三明治，我们回家见，好吧？”

“好。让他多给你一点肉汁，”Steve说。“还有要是他们有根露汽水，我想喝根露汽水。”

“当然，”Bucky说，然后挂了电话。


	10. 12月17日

“咱们别过圣诞节了，Buck，”一天早上Steve在床上喃喃道。“我们不用过圣诞，”他是指送礼物还有各种忙活的那一套。从他们小时候起他就一直这么说，想给Bucky省些钱，尽管一到有人愿意雇他们做工的时候他们就立刻开始工作了，Steve沿街卖报，Bucky替人送货，之后，Bucky的爸爸给他找了一份在自己工作的仓库搬箱子的工作。对一个小孩来说这份工作不错，不过Bucky每周五都把工钱交给他妈妈，所以他手头也没多少钱，Steve是知道的。所以：“我们就别过圣诞了，Buck，”Steve一直都说。“没什么大不了的；只要好好生活每一天都是过节。”

Bucky一直都回答说，“行啊，伙计，好吧；如果你想这么来的话，”因为他不希望Steve觉得自己有义务给他弄什么东西，特别是Steve自己赚不了多少钱，甚至都没有爸爸照看他。不过事实上，Steve Rogers是个大 _骗子_ ，总是在最后一刻把什么东西塞进Bucky手里，用报纸和一点点麻绳包装好的礼物。而且也总是好东西：一本破旧的《有料侦探》或者一小袋真正的玻璃球，或者吹箭筒和小箭镖，后来Steve给了他一个真正的金属香烟盒，上面刻着帝国大厦的画，还有一次是一盒背面印着半裸女孩的扑克牌。

后来，他们在意大利过的那个圣诞，Steve带着笑容往Bucky的口袋里塞了一个小东西。那是一张纸，不过特地折成大概两英寸见方，这是一幅画，不过是分部分画出来的，所以每当他展开一部分，就又能看到一张脸——那是他爸爸妈妈，还有Becca、Ellie和Grace，还有他自己，就在那里，站在他们中间，他们都站在Barnes家门口的台阶上，后面磨砂玻璃上的数字26清晰可见。Steve甚至画上了第三级台阶上的大裂缝，他究竟是怎么记住那么多 _细节_ 的：前窗上方的石头，那盆饱受摧残的天竺葵，甚至他妈妈窗帘上的图案。Bucky吸吸鼻子，用手背擦着眼睛，不断把画展开，终于，在右下角，Steve用一副小小的自画像充当签名，是用跟整幅画完全不一样的风格画的，像卡通画，甚至漫画。Steve，不是现在而是曾经的样子，穿着松松垮垮的衣服、顶着过长的吊裤带站在那里，伸开笨拙而瘦巴巴的双臂和手指修长的手，像是在给图画加边框。他站在一架老式相机旁边，带三角架后面盖着帘子的那种——年轻傻瓜画家的肖像——于是Bucky又小心地把整幅画折好，放进衬衫口袋，贴着心口—— _说真的_ ，比起这个一幅可怜的康定斯基还算什么呢？

“行啊，伙计，好吧，”Bucky说，闭上眼睛想把毯子拉上去盖过肩膀，“如果你想这么来的话，”他听见Steve满意地哼了一声，他在他身边动了动，暖烘烘地占了那么大地方，还把所有该死的被子都抢走了，这个小骗子。


	11. 12月18日

Steve把车停在饱经风霜的老公寓楼对面。Bucky解开安全带，从法兰绒衬衫口袋里掏出他的小笔记本。“就是这里了，昆西街185号，”他说，又翻开本子核查了一遍。“他们想做什么，厨房？”

“他们没说，”Steve说，把车钥匙拔出来。“‘评估一下我的公寓能怎么装，可不可以下班后来因为我要工作到很晚。’我说我们可以。”

他们下车，把车门关好。已经天黑几个小时了，所以虽然还没到七点，感觉却像是半夜，因为现在白天都短了。他们顺着人行道走到185号；有些地方的水泥地被树根拱了起来，像一场迷你的地震，裂缝里长出野草来。

“这附近有很多不错的建筑，”Bucky环顾四周说道。“可惜很多都破败了。瞧瞧这砖砌得多好，”他指着一处地方说；Steve看见了窗户周围漂亮精致的拱形结构；不过有几块石头不见了。“还有那家玄关的马赛克。不管什么时候，我都宁可去修理那个，而不是再摆弄一个有钱女士的厨房了。我们可以散布消息说我们可以优惠。”

“最好抓紧，”Steve建议。“年轻人就要入侵了，我觉得刚才好像看到了个松饼专卖店呢，”Bucky哈哈大笑，看了一眼门外那排破旧的门铃。他按下3H，扬声器里传来一声静电噪音；整个呼叫系统都已经老了。

“科尼岛，”Bucky说，然后什么也没发生。他看了看Steve，Steve试着开那脏兮兮的玻璃门，不过门锁了。他们等了一会，然后Bucky又按了铃——嗞！嗞！——这回出现了回应的“嗞——”声，门开了。他们走进贴着黑白瓷砖的玄关，走上楼梯到了三楼；没有电梯。“唔，反正这地方有生意，”Bucky说。

3H的门最近被刷成了工业气息的灰色，不过门上面有很多层油漆——门上也是，到处都是——结果显得浑圆。Steve按下窥视孔下的黑色塑料门铃，听见门里有微弱的响声。“我希望咱们没有白来——”

门开了，Steve吓了一跳，然后大笑起来。“天啊，”他说，看着Natasha把门拉开。“你 _打电话说一声_ 就行的，”他说，她退一步招手叫他们进去。“你只需要——”

然后他的笑容消失了，因为Clint Barton也站在那里，看上去很尴尬。

“嗨，”Clint说，有那么一会，Steve无言以对。

自从Stark大厦的那次酒会、他逃离前的那一晚，他就没再见过Clint。那是个慈善活动，跟非洲有关系的：Steve没太留意。他的脑海里满是计划和紧张的期待。 _Bucky来救他了。他就要逃走了，这地方乱得像中央车站_ _似的_ ——突然那种害怕又回来了，那种让人反胃的恐惧。Clint看着他；Clint被派去监视他。

“嗨，”最终Steve紧绷着说，而Bucky咕哝着，“这样不好，Natasha。”

她叹了口气。“我知道，不过我不确定他会不会来，要是——”

“所以你才应该问一下。所以你才应该事先问一下，”Bucky说，接着他把Steve拉到一边，低声说着，“你要是想走，我们就走。现在就走，”Steve内心有一部分确实想一走了之，开车走得越远越好，或许就一直开下去：他心绪难平，莫名其妙地感到气愤，可或许这感觉是害怕，他的心一通狂跳。实在荒唐得很：Clint是他的朋友，现在也是Bucky的朋友了，再说，是 _Natasha_ ——

“让我跟她谈谈，”Steve低声回答。“我需要——”然后他拉住Natasha的胳膊，她叹了口气由着他把她拉到走廊里。他听见Bucky疲惫地对Clint说，“你有啤酒什么的吗？”然后：“没，那是他，不是我。我打的是次等血清，可以喝醉。”

“Steve，对不起。”一旦他们到了门的另一侧，Natasha就举起双手。“我。只是，Clint和我……他对我很重要。而且，你们差不多算是邻居了——”

Steve感到呼吸困难，勉强把话挤出来，“你告诉他了吗？我们住的地方？”

Natasha直视着他的眼睛。“没有，”她说。

Steve插在口袋里的手握成了拳头，他克制着对他动手的冲动。“你告诉别人了吗？”

“ _没有_ ，”她说。“Steve，我不会的。”

“货车就在外面；上面有车牌号，公司的名字——”现在Natasha手碰着他，手掌摩挲着他的肩膀，像是要安抚他，她说，“他不知道，Steve；谁都不知道。只有我和Tony——”

Steve向后一闪。“Tony？”

“我没告诉他，”Natasha立刻说。“他知道。可能James——”她朝着鹰眼关紧的门偏偏头。“他们处得不错，他和Tony；去问问吧。他跟Clint也处得很好。”

现在窒息的感觉减轻了；他觉得他能呼吸了；他觉得内疚。“很好，我——知道了很高兴，”Steve勉强说道，他吞咽着，舔了舔嘴唇。“所以——Clint是真的住在这里还是……？”

“是啊，”Natasha眼睛一眨不眨。“他真住在这里。其实我觉得这跟你有点关系。你走之后，他就到了这边，买下了这栋楼。我感觉他是在想，嘿，也许我也可以过自己的生活。”

“好啊，”Steve说。“为什么不呢？所有人都可以过日子，”他大方地补充道。

“是啊。”Natasha咬咬嘴唇说：“你知道，你真的对我们影响很大。对我们所有人。你曾是我们的核心，凝聚起了我们，你——”

“现在是Bucky，”Steve迟疑地说。

“Bucky是个很称职的美国队长，”Natasha说，“可他不是你，这话他会第一个同意的。”

“我不行，”Steve嘶哑地说。

“我知道，”Natasha说。

“我是说，我真的不行，”Steve对他说。“再也不行了。Bucky可以，可我——”

“我知道，”Natasha说，“没有你我们也会走下去。但是我们很想你，我们都很想你，”Steve不禁吻了她，对此也不感到惊讶，因为他总是有一定的几率要这么做：他从不确定他是想吻她、掐死她还是扑到她怀里哭泣。他们之前总是有一种奇怪的难以消受的感觉，随时有爆发的危险。然后她哼了一声把他推开说，“所以过来跟Clint一起吃饭吧。我们等会打牌。我是说，你们是老人家，对不对？你们会打牌吧？”

“随便挑打什么，”Steve说，挤出笑容，“我会让你输得落花流水，不管我能不能绷脸唬住你。”

“哦，是吗？”Natasha说，嘴角勾成一个微笑。“可别这么自信，”她推了推门，皱起眉头，然后开始砸门。“靠，我们被锁在外面了。”


	12. 12月19日

“我告诉他了，”之后Steve开车往家走的时候说。

Bucky猛一扭头。“告诉谁，Clint吗？”他警惕地问。

“是啊。吃完饭之后，在厨房里。”Steve看着车另一边的Bucky。“你告诉Tony了？”

“对。嘿，我欠他两千万美元呢，”Bucky说，“总得给人家点抵押品。”

Steve呻吟了一声。“我们当罪犯也当得太烂了，”他说，砸了一下方向盘。“我们是世界上最烂的罪犯。而且你知道怎么回事吧？这是你的错，”Steve瞪着Bucky说。“你和你的 _赎罪_ 。下回咱们再逃亡的时候，不许再为你当洗脑杀手的日子赎罪了，太招人注意了。”

Bucky看了看他。“怎么，你以为自己很好玩？”

“有点吧，对啊，”Steve说。

“那好，你不好玩。你再这样会伤着自己的。趁你还没撞上大麻烦的时候赶紧停下。”

“我很好玩，”Steve抗议道。“其实我特别好玩。私下里就是好玩。这是我的秘密武器。”

“哈，我见过你的秘密武器，”Bucky哼了一声，“可不是这个。”

Steve咬着嘴唇，先专心开了会车；他不会让这个混蛋赢过他的。“你知道，我真是很震惊，现在才发现你没有幽默感。我感觉像是上当了。”

“你 _长得_ 很好玩，”Bucky假作安慰地对他说。“你的 _鼻子_ 很好玩。我是说，现在你的脑袋变得大了点，就好些了，跟你其他部分更成比例，而且幸亏你脸上开始长了那么些毛——”到这里Steve忍不住了，狂笑起来，垂下头去，可Bucky绷住脸笑都没笑一下，“——事实上，我觉得你应该让上半张脸也长满毛，整个盖起来，像狼人一样——”

“停，”Steve喘道。“我就快把什么东西弄坏了。”

“我总得试一试，”这时候Bucky说。“我 _必须_ 试试。我只是——不然我会受不了的。”

“我知道，”Steve说。

“我们能幸福。我有了你。这个。一切。总得付出代价，对吧？总得有人——”

“你已经付出过代价了，Buck，”Steve说。“你和我都是。我们付出的够多了。”

“我不是；还不是，”Bucky说。“听着，我知道这是在冒险，我还是在拿你冒险。这是通往过去的一扇门，他们还会试图冲破这扇门来抓我们。可我不能停下。我是说——你带上了盾。”

“是啊，”Steve说。

“你带上盾走了。”

“是啊，我确实带了，”Steve说，然后：“我不知道为什么。”

“你知道，”Bucky说。“那么一件东西不能锁进抽屉里。”

“的确，我猜不行。”

“我想吃派，”Bucky突然说。“你想在餐馆停一下吗？我想吃派，还要一杯咖啡。”

“好，”Steve说。“我觉得吃点派不错，”然后：“会有够多的一天吗，你觉得？”

“我不知道，”Bucky说，皱起眉头。“可我觉得会有的。我觉得那一天到来的时候我会知道的，”Steve想，他可能真的会开始在墙上划着标记计日以待，像个囚徒。


	13. 12月20日

“是暖气，”Bucky睡意昏沉地嘟囔着；他感觉到Steve突然惊醒紧张起来，还没反应过来自己是被作响的旧管子吵醒的。“只是蒸汽，”他说，翻个身，一条手臂搂住Steve的细腰。

Steve放松下来，往后向他靠来，于是他们贴在了一起，Steve的后背挨着他的前身。太过了，Bucky想道，闭上眼睛，脸贴向Steve的后颈；他太过幸运了，能在一个冬日的清晨跟Steve依偎在一起，付过了所有的账单，还有暖气。Bucky抵着Steve温暖的肌肤喃喃道，“以前我们知道又冷又黑的时候该干什么。”Steve更坚定地拉着Bucky的手臂环住自己的身体，仿佛是想要包裹住自己、保护住自己，然后稍稍扭过头来。“求你，”他说。

 _求你_ ——妈的，Steve在性事上有时候可以很专横，可有些东西他就是没法开口求他——至少没法明说——所以Bucky知道当Steve这样说“求你”，他的意思是——

“好，行。只要你想，我就想，”Bucky诚实地说，虽然Steve肯定知道他心跳已经加速了，他开始硬起来，哦，天啊，Steve上身可能添了这么多肌肉，可他还是有着和以前一样修狭的臀部，一样光滑白皙的皮肤。即便是现在，单单把手塞进Steve睡裤的裤腰就让他回到了十五岁，时刻羞耻而困惑地感到情欲勃发。他想要一个男孩，想要他的朋友：一个总是需要剪头发、四处找麻烦的小个子。 _因为他看着像个女孩_ ，他有些绝望地告诉自己，可女孩没有蹭伤的指节和流血的嘴，没有锐利的髋骨、脏兮兮的指甲，还有，上帝啊，你亲吻他时能感觉到的金色胡茬。他从来没法不去碰Steve。 _作为练习_ ，他告诉自己。 _因为他就在身边；因为他个子小；因为他看着像_ ——但不是这样的，恰恰相反。因为 _他是个男孩_ ，而或许Steve有着最苗条的臀部和最光滑的屁股，但Bucky没有假装他另一边不带把儿。他知道，他梦里都能梦见。

他试图拯救Steve，远离这个，远离他，可是Steve只是一头扎了进来，不管不顾的。被上也是Steve自己的主意；Bucky永远不会敢这么做的。他倒是在Steve腿间逗弄过自己，当然，不过是Steve让他们再走了一步，向后迎着他，接纳他进去。现在的Steve趴在他身下，呼吸急促，睡裤被扒掉，身体里还插着Bucky的手指。耐心：老天，他需要耐心，需要凡士林，需要他妈的 _呼吸_ ，因为Bucky只想把他打开；推入他，两臂抱住他，操得他 _什么都看不见_ 。

Bucky俯身吻着咬着Steve的肩膀，嘴擦过他后背所有扭曲跳动的肌肉——然后他的手顺着Steve的身体抚摸，拉起他狭窄苍白的臀，缓慢地逐渐入侵：进进出出，每一次都刺入得更深。Steve在他身下撑住身体，垂着头催他快些，可Bucky收紧了手，遵循着稳定的节奏，温柔地变了角度，直到Steve喘了一声，这就是了；他可以释放了。他们在那黑暗中做爱，气喘吁吁，哈哈大笑，大汗淋漓，志得意满地呼喊，瞬息之前，他们得幸重新和他们的肉体一样年轻；毕竟，到头来，他们都被各自的遭遇推入了永生，骤然滞留在可怕的青春，永远。


	14. 12月21日

“所以你怎么想？”最终Steve说，Bucky抬眼瞪他，他不知所措地耸肩说，“我 _知道_ ，可是——”

“你想让我怎么说？你是对的；我们是世上最烂的罪犯，”Bucky翻了个白眼说，“话是这么说，这计划不差。那么再说一遍，是谁来着？Sam母亲的表妹的——”

“——丈夫哪一家，是的，”Steve说。“他们在哈勒姆开了一家餐厅，每年都举办高档的假日聚会。要来几百人，Sam说：家人，朋友，客户，供应商。我是说，我们知道那地方在哪；我们在那边接过活，在那边停过车。我们就这么，你知道——出现在这种聚会上也没什么的。 _我们_ 出现，Sam也出现……”他耸肩。“我们喝杯啤酒，吃些点心……”

Bucky想了想。“有 _多_ 高档？”最后他说。

“我不知道……要打领带？要打领带吧，我猜，”Steve说。“可能要打领带，穿西装外套。”

Bucky向后靠在椅背上。“只要你穿西装我就去。”

“我没有西装，”Steve皱着眉头回答。

“你可以穿我的。我有两套，”Bucky说。

Steve交叉起双臂。“ _当然_ 你有两套了；你他妈什么时候买的西装？”

“嘿，我 _有工作_ ，”Bucky抗议道。“我要是想来一套西装，我就能买。我穿西装好看。”

“是啊，可是你买了两套，”Steve指出。“又是为了什么？我们去什么地方还需要穿西装？”

“瞧吧；你这个男朋友烂透了，”Bucky回答，Steve嗤笑一声。“我买了两套，就因为我知道你连一套都不会买，而我自己一个人穿着西装能他妈去哪？赶紧的，把西装换上，老天爷；让你自己能见人。”

“好吧，成，”Steve屈服了。“鞋怎么办；你有我能穿的鞋吗？”

“当然，”Bucky说，笑得更灿烂了。“还是好鞋。”

“我穿你的鞋总是脚疼，”Steve说，皱起了脸。

“为了美牺牲一下总是有必要的，”Bucky回答。

“没必要，”Steve说。

“有必要，”Bucky说。

“没必要，”Steve说，可是等他们到了Sam母亲表妹夫家人的餐厅的时候，他庆幸Bucky逼他这么做了，因为所有人都穿着西装或漂亮裙子，整个地方放眼望去都是丝绸、漆革和丝绒，有的女人甚至带着帽子。等他们终于碰见Sam，发现他也穿着西装，他带着讶异的赞许上下打量起Steve。

“我什么也不说，”Bucky说。


	15. 12月22日

Bucky喝完咖啡走去了对面的画室，在那里——“老天，”他低呼，说真的，不对未完成的作品发表评论是他的例行规矩，可这—— _天啊_ 。Steve还在用同样的颜色作画，可画里没有具体的意象，只有绿色黑色棕色组成的梦魇，表面刀痕纵横，深深刻入颜料中。这感觉就像他在户外度过的所有可怕的夜，和咆哮突击队一起在森林里挤成一团，或者和他以前部队里的可怜人坐在一起，躲在他们从泥土中挖出的战壕里。

“蓝色，”Bucky脱口而出，Steve转过身来目瞪口呆地看着他；他胡子上蹭着一丝绿色的颜料。“你——你需要蓝色，电蓝——你记得，像 _闪电_ 一样——来自另一个世界——像—— _像_ ——”

Steve盯着他。“像宇宙魔方，”他说。

“我不知道那是什么，”Bucky傻傻地说，可Steve急忙拿来颜料，挤出来调着色。

“ _我_ 知道，”Steve说，阴沉地言之凿凿，上帝啊，他 _确实_ 知道——就是那种令人反胃的颜色，发着光的淡蓝——然后Steve把颜料沾在一把刀上，在画的表面划刻，加上了白色和灰色的高光，让画中的闪电仿佛延伸闪动起来脱离了画布。

“老天爷，”Bucky轻呼着，不知所措地退了一步，世界亮起了一些。

“像这样吗？Bucky？这样对吗？”Steve奋力专心添着颜色。

“是啊，我——是啊。就像这样，”他嘴里泛起了金属的腥气。他想把这味道吐出去，他需要——然后Steve来了，Steve照顾着他，Steve抓住他，抱住他，不可思议奇迹般的变大了：比在Bucky想象中远远要硕大坚实。Bucky紧紧攥住他，手臂上的金属片移动起来，他说，“那天晚上你甚至都不在那里。他们带着能量武器来的，坦克还有——你是怎么把我脑子里的情景画出来的？”

“它也在我脑子里；它们就在我的脑海里，那些颜色，”Steve含糊地回答。“泥土，树还有——头顶黑色的枝丫，狙击手的射击点。我们在森林里度过了那么多个夜——可那 _蓝色_ ，我 _忘了_ ：那些九头蛇武器——你还记不记得那些武器发出的声音，充着电，然后空气尝起来就像——”可Bucky嘴里已经充满了那味道，静电恶心的味道。上帝啊，他嘴咬着那金属护具过了那么多个年头，忍不住有些干呕起来，Steve迅速行动起来，半搀半拉着他下了楼梯到了院子里。Steve把门推得大开，新鲜空气扑面而来。他踉跄着走出去。这就像痛饮凉水一样。他狂喜地大口呼吸着，只是隐隐听见Steve把跑过来开心叫着的狗赶开。 _操他妈的彼此彼此_ ，他想，大笑起来。

“你想把它烧了吗？那幅画？”Steve捏着他的肩膀，似乎为这个主意兴奋不已。“我们可以到这外面来把它点着。上帝啊，那该有多——我是说，会 _很棒_ 的，嗯？”

“操，不行！”Bucky勉强说，尽力站住。“那玩意你可以卖 _好几千_ ——”

“我可以 _换一幅_ 卖，”Steve恼怒地说。“除去对我们的意义以外它没什么特别的，那只是 _颜料_ ，Buck。”

“等等，我得吐一下，”Bucky说，跌跌撞撞地走向狗屋后面的花丛。他吐在了花床里，然后用手背抹抹嘴，感觉好些了。“好了，那么，你想生一丛篝火吗？”

“好啊，”Steve兴致满满地说。“冬至是光的节日：你说怎么样？”他 _还能_ 怎么说，真的，既然Steve不想把这幅画卖出去——唔，他可不想看着这幅画。所以当天——一年中最短的一天——晚些时候，他们从车库里搬出了些旧钢板和废木头，搭了一个临时的火坑，然后拉出两把椅子，看着那幅画在火中燃烧，橙色的火花像萤火虫一样闪烁。


	16. 12月23日

“嘿！”Bucky冲着台阶上面喊。“过来，给我帮把手——”

公寓的门开了，Steve探出头来。他傻瞧了一会，然后走了出来。

“不沉，”Bucky抬起树干解释道， “但是很不好弄，我不想比现在再多弄脏别的——”

“我以为我们说好了，”Steve责备地说，从楼梯上走了下来，“咱们 _不过_ 圣诞节。”

“哦，你实际是那个意思？”Bucky说，把圣诞树的尖端朝他顶去。“我以为你是想说我们不该生在牛棚里那类意思。”Steve翻了个白眼抓住树枝，他们开始把树往楼上抬。“每年—— _每年，Steve_ ——你都这么说，大概什么时候呢，1936年吧，我就不再信你这话了，结果你现在 _还_ 这么说——”

“因为你不听！你就说行啊，好吧，然后你不听我的——瞧瞧，这树太大了，”Steve说，公平点说，这棵树在他们客厅里确实比在街上看起来大多了。

“对，我不听你的，我 _无视_ 你，因为你总是说‘咱们别过圣诞了’，然后你就送我东西，就算你说你不会，让我看着像个白痴，然后我给咱们弄一棵树，你说，‘你为什么弄了棵树？’然后又说，‘哦，这树真不错，’你喜欢。就说实话吧。”

Steve若有所思地退后一步，歪歪脑袋，然后说：“唔，有节日气氛。”

“哦，闭嘴吧，给我拿些木头来当底座，”之后，他们窝在沙发上，一边喝热巧克力一边看着圣诞树，他们在树上挂了金属箔片和彩纸片，还有杂货店买来的小饰品。“你还记得1944年的圣诞吗？”

“在意大利？是啊，”Steve柔声说。“我记得。”

“你送我的礼物从来都很好，”Bucky说。“你送我的所有东西我都记得，可那个是最棒的。”他头靠在他们破沙发的靠背上，扭过去看着Steve。“你给我准备东西了，是不是；别撒谎。”

“没，我——没，”Steve说。“我没有。我是说，这不算什么。不算是。只是——”他站起来走到餐具柜前，回来的时候拿着一个小小的方形信封。他把信封递给Bucky，Bucky打开，把里面的东西倒在手掌上：那是个圣克里斯托弗像章（*）的吊坠。Bucky盯着吊坠，手指摆弄着链子。Steve迅速说。“Bucky，我不是，我不是想——”  
（注：*旅行者的守护者，传说曾背着幼年耶稣过河，其像章常常被当做护身符）

“我知道，”Bucky说。

“只不过你以前戴这个。”

“是啊，我戴过。”Bucky拿起项链，犹豫了一下。“觉得我会突然燃烧起来吗？”说完他就后悔了，因为Steve脸上闪过受伤的神情。Bucky快速把链子套过头，把像章贴在脖子底下——没烧起来——然后攥住Steve的衬衫吻了他。“谢谢。能有这个我很开心。我也给你弄了东西。”

他的信封更大，更平整，也更厚；牛皮纸的档案袋，用一小段绳子绑结起来。“在史密森尼那边有个女人，”他说，把档案袋递给Steve。“她是个专家，研究——呃，你。你和你的 _背景_ 。显然是在写你的传记；对，又来一个。我猜一直没人能找出多少他的资料，不过有……只有这些，”可Steve已经拆了绳子，颤抖的手小心翼翼地把里面的文件抽出来。


	17. 12月24日

他终于鼓起勇气问了。“Steve。我。瞧，要是你想去参加子夜弥撒——”

Steve立刻扭头盯着他。“什么？不。”

“——我们有几个选择。无罪圣者教堂，圣凯瑟琳教堂，”Bucky说。“我会跟你一起去的，如果——”

“你为什么要去？”Steve恼怒地摇摇头，就像旁边有苍蝇一样。“Buck，我知道你不信了。”

“那又怎么样？”Bucky回嘴。“会有音乐和灯光，还有艺术品——我他妈又不是俗人，”至少这让Steve笑了出来。Bucky轻声说，“只是——如果你想去，我就跟你去。”

“可我 _不想_ ，”Steve看着他。“我不想去，”Bucky困惑地研究着他的神情。

“因为 _你_ 不信了，”最终他说，靠， _他_ 才是搞错了的那个。

“不信了，不再信了，”Steve说，伤感地微笑。“在这事上我可能比你当初要更遗憾，可是……”他耸耸肩。“木已成舟了，我猜。那一切都——像个梦一样。上辈子的梦。”

“是啊，我——是啊。我懂你什么意思。你感到愤怒吗？”Bucky问。

“不，”Steve说。“我是说 _是啊_ ，我 _无比愤恨_ ，”Bucky阴郁地微笑，“可不是那个样子。我努力过——我是说，真的 _努力过了_ 。可是现在已经没有了。有一天它就这么 _消失了_ ，信仰，像很多其他的东西一样。”他看着Bucky说，“你知道，就因为你，我几乎要再次信神了。只是这一切让《约伯记》（*）像个笑话——”  
（注：*《圣经》旧约的一卷，着重探讨行为完全的人为什么会受苦。）

Bucky爆出一声大笑。“引人满堂喝彩、捧腹大笑的——”

“——笑话，是啊；年度最佳，”Steve说，又叹又笑。“所以你知道，我真的希望 _没有_ 上帝，或是 _冥冥之中的安排_ ，或是——我本来也是勉强才能接受，如果一切都是源于——”他无助地比划着。

Bucky接了下去：“机缘巧合，”他说，明白了他的意思。“毫无意义的残酷、怪诞吊诡的巧合，操他妈的 _无力回天_ 还有——”

“——是啊，还有人对人的暴行，”Steve说完，急切地点头。“如果这样，我 _勉强还能接受_ ，可要是跟 _上帝_ 有关系，那么——好嘛，我想跟他 _谈谈_ ，”Bucky突然大笑起来，笑得肋骨都疼了，因为Steve就是这个样子，挑衅恶霸，与跟他不是一个重量级的对手惹是生非，而这位是最了不起的，登峰造极：全知全能的上帝，如果能请您出来一下，Steve Rogers想跟您谈谈。

在这场争斗中，Bucky会替Steve拿外套。他会把他所有的钱都押在Steve身上，如果这是渎神——那好，那就这样吧。他被爱意击中，胸口都痛了起来。“圣诞快乐，你这 _榆木脑袋_ ， _神经病_ ， _操蛋的疯子_ ，Steve，”他诚心得喘不过气来，Steve紧紧搂住Bucky的脖子说，“你也是，你这 _混蛋_ ， _傻子_ ，肮脏低贱的 _魔鬼_ 。”


End file.
